Demonic Animals
by Onyxonshine
Summary: There have been attacks on random guilds all over the place but who is doing it? Will someone find a way to stop this guild hunting? Enjoy! First trying of a fanfic. Mature things in the future chapters
1. Intro

_**Prepare **_

_When the night comes, the sun will not burn._

_The wind becomes cold, and the souls will return._

_Eyes that gleam like the stars_

_Pain, screams and scars._

_I wish I may, I wish I might. _

_That I may have the pleasure to give you a fright._

_**A Dark Figure**_

_The fruit is dead and the land no longer green._

_I see the the world but I am not seen._

_My strings are cut but not spun._

_I am alive but my life is done._

_**Meeting of the night**_

_A night time meeting_

_Is not a lonesome greeting_

_Yet it is Haunting_

_**The Jackdow Vulture**_

_Soars in the sky as it awaits to spot the hopeless._

_Swoops down to the body and gives blindness._

_Feasts on the salt, sweet, and sour._

_Until there is nothing more to devour._

_When finished let's out a cry._

_Then heads out to the sky._

_**I am gone**_

_Standing on my shadow that stretches under a tree._

_Feeling the cold air as it pushes around me._

_Little by little I began to fade._

_As if the sun was burning the shade._

_No longer can I walk with my feet_

_that carried me through the street._

_No longer can I feel with my hands_

_the life that was on this land._

_No longer will I be able to see_

_of the beauty before me._

_No longer will I smile_

_as a carefree child_

_**Embraces of the night**_

_The night are my wings_

_No one can see me_

_The shadows caress me_

_I allow Twilight to hug me_

In of Sin everything was normal and there was nothing to have fear over, well except that there was a large guild there. The dark guild there was known as Citro. In the guild everyone was carefree and would have bond with each other.

One late night everyone in the guild was attacked by three people. The guild master was also attacked and he saw that all of his subordinates were all killed. He looked at the trio who had attacked the guild.

The three attackers all wore black long hooded robes with a different animal metal skull heads. One had a hound, another had a snake and the third was a tiger. All three metal skull mask had long sharp teeth going downward.

"Who are you three?!"

All three of them pulled their hoods off and took their metal masks off and looked at the master of the guild. The guild master was in shock as he looked at them in shock.

"You're...!"

One of their members, was a guy named Cairo. He had dark skin and bright green eyes. His hair was like long black silk that it even had a nice shine in the sunlight. He was the Tiger of the group and he wore a very stoic expression on his face.

Another member of the trio was Phoenix. He also had dark skin and he had dark red eyes. His hair was black and it was wild but from a distance it looked like he had black fire for hair because of how it stood and spiked everywhere. He was the Hound of the group and he had a dangerous smile on his face.

Then the third member of the group was Chase. Just like his partners he had dark skin and his eyes were like black marbles. He had bangs covering his right eye and the rest of his hair was put into a ponytail. He looked down at the guild master with no expression on his face.

Phoenix smiled at the guild master.

"Thanks for letting us play with your guild, it was fun but we got to go."

Chase nodded then he looked away.

"Let us go, now."

He turned to leave and Cairo went with him. Phoenix smiled even bigger then he went with his group.

"I'll do the honors."

With that he let out a loud howl, sounding like a real wolf causing the guild to burn to the ground."

"Alright boys next stop, Sabertooth of the land of Foire."

They walked through the flames and headed out of the land to the far land that had their next target.

**Author note: How was that for my first try? Did i have a good intro of the story? If you have any questions or comments please let me knw. I would love to get any feedback from you all. I will update very soon, Bye!**


	2. Dream of the lost sister

In the land of Foire was the Sabertooth guild. They had a new guild Master named Sting. Ever since Sting became the new guild master, Sabertooth went from being a heartless guild into a guild that cherishes their members. Along the time being he had asked two members that had left to come back. Those two were Yukino and Minerva. For both girls it wasn't east but they both agreed to it.

Sting being the type of person he was would have close group of friends with him and they would go visit Fairy Tail constantly for numerous thing. Whenever they would visit Minerva would hang out with Erza. Yukino would always get glomped by Mirajane and Lucy. Sting would try to get close to Natsu and Rogue would try to get close to Gajeel.

Minerva and Erza both went out of the guild and went to sit under a tree. Ever since the Tartaros war like event Minerva had been visiting countless times to Fairy Tail to meet up with Erza. For Erza, the first time she wasn't sure what it was but then as time flew it was like Minerva would stop in at least twice a week just to talk to her. Erza figured that Minerva just wanted attention or at least someone to talk to. She never argued with Minerva at all.

As they sat in silence Minerva looked at the ground poking her fingers together. Erza noticed this and raised a brow. That was another thing, ever since Minerva had been visiting she had changed a few things about herself and becoming a little nervous around Erza or Mira was one of them but it was mostly Erza that she would become nervous around.

"Is something wrong, Minerva?"

"..."

"..."

"I was wondering something. About all those times we fought and how you beat me in all of them. Were you happy to beat me?"

Erza looked away at the sky.

"I wouldn't say I was happy but you had your reasons at the time. It didn't take me long to learn why you were doing the things you did. So I forgave you."

Minerva looked at her.

"Even when I almost killed your friend Lucy. I'm sure she'll never forgive me. None of your comrades will."

Erza looked at her.

"You're wrong?"

Minerva looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

Erza smiled at her.

"Lucy already forgave you. You're not the first person to harm her like that. In Fairy Tail we have the tendency of fighting yes, but we always make up for it. Just like a family, because that's who we are."

Minerva ws touched then she lowered her head to look at the ground.

"I see. That explains why Sting changed Sabertooth so much. He was inspired by you all and now all of Sabertooth is happy."

"I am fully aware of that."

Minerva looked at Erza then blushed.

"Erza?"

"Yes?"

"By any chance can Sabertooth and Fairy Tail be, you know, be a family?"

Erza blinked then smiled.

"It already is."

Minerva leaned closer then rested her head on Erza's shoulder. Erza just looked at her.

"Minerva..."

Minerva got off and had her back turned turned to her.

"I'm sorry. It's just something I never got the chance to do since I was a child."

Erza frowned a little. She didn't mind if Minerva leaned on her. She was well aware why Minerva was acting strange when it came to these type of things. Since Minerva grew up as an only child her father was cruel and he would abuse her. So her entire childhood life was misery and she never learned how to be gentle to anyone or anything.

Erza then placed a hand on her shoulder. Minerva blinked then looked over her should at Erza who was smiling at her.

"It's okay to lean on me."

Minerva felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Is it...okay to call you...big sister?"

Erza nodded and Minerva had tears streaming down her face. Erza smiled while closing her eyes and brought Minerva into a strong embrace. For Minerva it was more of a getting her face slammed into Erza's breasts that was covered by her armor.

"Aw stop being so cute, Minerva."

Minerva was crying as she spoke.

"I can't help it!"

Erza chuckled as she let Minerva cling onto her as if she was a teddy bear.

"Erza?"

"Yes Minerva?"

Minerva looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

"May I stay the night with you?"

Erza just stared at her.

"Sure I guess."

"Thank you."

Minerva tucked her head under Erza's chin and hung on tightly.

"Thank you for being my older sister."

Erza rubbed Minerva's head.

"You're welcome, Little sister."

Minerva closed her eyes then felt a tear go down her cheek.

That night Minerva and Erza were in a bed together in Fairy Hills. Minerva hadn't said much and that alone made Erza wonder why that was then she looked at Minerva.

"Is something wrong, Minerva?"

Minerva shook her head then they both went to sleep after that.

_Nightmare_

_Minerva was walking around alone in the forest._

_'Where am I?'_

_Just then she looked ahead and saw a little girl that was sitting on her knees crying. She went over to the girl and reached out to her. To her shock her hand went through the girl and she took a step back._

_'What is this? A nightmare or a dream?'_

_She looked back at the girl who was crying._

"_Nee-chan...Nee-chann..."_

_Minerva's eyes widen in shock as she stared at the crying girl before her._

_'That little girl...is me.'_

_Just then another person came. It was a young teenager that looked just like her. Minerva stared in shock as she went to the teenager to hug her._

"_It's you..."_

_The teenager went through her and Minerva looked behind her at the teenager._

_Unlike Minerva, she didn't have braids in her hair. The teenager crouched behind the crying little Minerva and placed a hand on the girls back. The little girl looked behind her and quickly clung onto her._

"_Nee-chan..."_

_The teenager smiled at her._

"_I'm not going to leave you alone. We'll be together no matter what."_

_For some reason the older sister began to dissolve away. The little sister clung tighter onto her sister._

"_No, Nee-chan! Don't go!"_

_Her sister smiled as she kept her arms wrapped around her._

"_Don't cry Minerva, we'll meet again someday."_

_The older Minerva watched with tearful eyes as this was going on._

"_Nee-chan, please! Don't leave me alone!"_

_After her sister was gone both the little and the older Minerva dropped to their knees and cried out._

"_NEE-CHAN!"_

_Nightmare end_

Minerva had jerked awake sitting up. When she sat up she bumped heads with Erza who took stepped back. Both of them held their heads then Erza went to the bed and sat on it.

"You want to talk about your nightmare?"

Minerva looked at her.

"Was I talking in my sleep?"

"Yes. You kept saying 'sister' and you were crying."

Minerva lowered her head and Erza looked at her.

"So you had an older sister?"

"Yes but our father took me away from home because he felt that my older sister was a distraction to my training."

"What's your older sister's name?"

Minerva looked out the window.

"Her name is Melnyxa."

"Are you two close?"

Minerva clinched the blanket she was still under.

"We were extremely close despite how our father was. He hated whenever my sister and I would show a loving bond and he once threatened us that he would punish us both if we ever did it again."

Erza felt her eyes soften then she pulled Minerva into an embrace.

"No I see why you turned out the way did. It was because of your father."

"You reminded me of my sister."

"I did?"

Minerva smiled.

"Yes the way how you fought me during the Grand Magic Games and when we fought at Tartaros. I was very shocked at what you told me when I asked you to kill me."

"You were?"

"Yes. You told me that there were still some people waiting for me to come back. When you said that all I suddenly saw my sister smiling at me."

Minerva had tears streaming down her face then Erza tightened her arms around her.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll see your sister one of this days."

"I hope so and when I do I want you two to meet each other."

"I look forward to it."


	3. Train stories

Later that morning Erza and Minerva were at the job board for S class jobs. On the way to the guild Erza asked Minerva if she wanted to go on a job with her and Minerva agreed to it. When they got there Minerva asked if they could go on an S class level and Erza just nodded. One was new so then Erza grabbed the paper.

**Job: Find the Attacker**

**Location: In the Land of Sin.**

**Problem: A whole guild was wiped out in one night. All that is left of the guild is their ashes.**

**Reward: 630,000 Jewels, plus the Wand of Pandora**

Erza blinked in question.

"Why would they pay this much for this job?"

Minerva looked at her with a stoic face.

"Really Erza? They're asking for someone to go out to the Land of Sin to take out the wizard that took a whole guild out."

Erza looked at her.

"I know that but I meant something else."

Minerva had a suitcase ready to go.

"Ready to go, when you are?"

"When did you? Alright but just in case, let's bring someone else with us. You can choose."

"Lucy."

"..."

"Is that a bad choice?"

"...no."

They left the guild since Lucy wasn't there. Minerva teleported them to Lucy's appartment. While they were there Erza looked around.

"Well she is here but maybe doing something."

Minerva looked over at Erza and saw her going through Lucy's drawer.

"What are you doing, Erza?"

"Everytime I come here I spot something new in her stuff...is this underwear?"

In the next second Minerva was looking through Lucy's stuff with Erza.

"For a quiet person she sure has quite the taste for fashion."

"Yes she does. In case if a girl needs fashion advice Lucy is the person to ask."

"I'll keep that in mind."

When they were done looking through the drawers they went to Lucy's closet next, then the kitchen. After they were done looking around the place Erza frowned as she looked at the door.

"I wonder where Lucy is, she would have been here by now."

Minerva smiled as she headed to the bathroom.

"I'm pretty sure that she will be late."

Just then the bathroom door opened then a scream let out.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!"

Minerva blinked, that was the first time Lucy ever yelled at her. Erza on the other hand just smiled at her blonde friend.

"Well Lucy, Minerva and I are about to go on a job but we both agreed to bring you along with us."

Lucy blinked then raised a brow.

"A job? What is it?"

Before Erza could speak, Minerva smiled and beat her to it.

"It's a job worth big time of jewels along with that a bonus in your case. The wand of Pandora."

Lucy got straight packing and was humming in joy. Erza was confused then they all left out of the place. As they were walking to the train station Erza looked at Lucy.

"I don't get it, what's so special about the wand?"

Lucy smiled at Erza.

"It's just like my Gate keys only instead of calling on the stellar spirits I can call on the gods and goddesses."

Both Minerva and Erza were surprised to hear that then they all boarded the train that was heading out. It was going to take at least 10 hours to get there by train.

When it was night time it was just the three of them in the cart and Lucy got an idea.

"Let's tell scary stories."

Erza looked away.

"I don't know any."

Lucy pouted then looked at Minerva.

"Do you know any, Minerva?"

Minerva lowered her head smiling.

"Yes, but are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes."

Minerva thought of one that would be okay to share then she looked at them.

"Alright this story is called, Pretending to be asleep."

Lucy and Erza leaned in closer as Minerva began to share the story with them.

"A young boy is sleeping in his bed on a usual night. He hears footsteps outside his door, and peeks out of his eyes to see what is happening. His door swings open quietly to reveal a murderer carrying the corpses of his parents. After silently propping them up on a chair, he writes something on the wall in the blood of the dead bodies. He then hides under the child's bed."

Erza and Lucy looked like they were tensing up then Minerva smiled as she went on with the story.

"The child is scared beyond belief. He can't read the writing on the wall and he knows the man is under his bed. Like any child, he pretends that he slept through the whole thing and hasn't awoken yet. He lays still as the bodies, quietly hearing the breathes from under his bed.

A couple hour passes, and his eyes are adjusting more and more to the darkness. He tries to make out the words, but it's a struggle. He gasps when he finally makes out the sentence."

Erza and Lucy gulped then Lucy stuttered.

"W-what d-d-did i-it say?"

Minerva could help but smile at how they were both acting then went on.

"I know you're awake'. Then he felt something shift underneath his bed. The End."

Erza and Lucy just stared at Minerva who didn't seem bothered one bit by the story. Lucy clung onto Erza then looked at Minerva.

"Got another one?"

"Yes? Ready?"

They both nodded then Minerva got another story to scare them.

**In the land of Joya**

There was a guild that was being lead by a very strict master. That strict guild Master was Gemma Orlando. He was the former guild master of Sabertooth but he attacked by Sting and after the Grand Magic Games he left Foire and came to Joya. As he was the master the guild he was running was Poine Thunder.

Everything was going his way and how he had planned it but then there was an explosion. He and the rest of the guild all ran to see where the blast had come from then to their shock one person came out of the smoke. The person was wearing a long black hood and a metal skull mask of a leopard that covered their face.

Gemma glared. He had heard of other guilds that were wiped out by people who wore black cloaks with animal like metal skull masks. He didn't seem to worry because he was not only the strongest but he had pushed Poine Thunder to become stronger than Sabertooth."

"You better leave while you can, just one person out of this who guild is able to get you out!"

"..."

"Hmph!"

"...is that so, old man?"

All the mages blinked in surprise. The person in the cloak sounded, like a woman? As they all just looked Gemma glared even more.

"So a girl came to face this guild, what an eyesore."

"I should tell you, I'm not alone."

Just then Phaxon broke through the ceiling.

"HOWL OF THE HOUND!"

Then a black torrent came out of his mouth killing whoever was touched by it. Behind him was Chase who spat out a wave of gas poison.

"SPRAY OF THE COBRA!"

Cairo appeared from behind the girl that was with them.

"RAGING FANGS!"

A group of ghost tigers charged at the remaining group of the guild. When everything was clear Gemma was still standing then he glared at the girl.

"Why you...!"

In a blink of an eye she struck right through him. Gemma fell to the floor and had coming out of him. He was shocked at how he was wounded.

"How did this happen?"

The girl stood up.

"I told you, didn't I?"

Gemma looked at her as she turned her head to look at him.

"Who are you?"

"Hmph. I told you that someday I was going to surpass you. Now look at you, a so called master who just lost poorly to only four young blooded wizards."

She walked up to him then crouched down to him.

"Have you figured it out yet, old man?"

"..."

"Maybe this will help."

She took off her mask and Gemma was in shock.

"Minerva?! How did you...get this strong?!"

The woman frowned.

"I'm not Minerva. Guess again."

"...Melnyxa..."

Melnyxa smirked.

"That's right. Oh, how longed for this day for everything you did to me and Minerva. You have no idea how happy I am to see you wounded on the ground like this."

"You...wench!"

Melnyxa stood up then frowned at him.

"Tell me where Minerva is."

"Why do you think I would know? I'm a guild master not a babysitter!"

"I was considering to spare you but I change my mind. I think I'm going to toy with you some more."

With that she kicked Gemma into a wall. She began to use force shock waves at him. Phaxon smiled in amusement as he watched Melnyxa torture Gemma. Chase and Cairo weren't interested but they watched as well.

After a while Melnyxa stopped and looked down at the battered up Gemma.

"Now I will ask you one more time, where is Minerva?"

"Why ask me about something that is trash to me?!"

Melnyxa then had a hand extended out towards him.

"Alright then."

With that Gemma's legs and arms exploded and blood gushed out everywhere. He grunted in pain then looked at Melnyxa.

"You bitch...!"

She smiled at him.

"Just so you know, I'll be taking care of Minerva. That's something you couldn't do. Good bye forever, you old bastard!"

The last blast destroyed the guild and killed Gemma. As for the four attackers they walked on. Phaxon laughed then looked at Melnyxa.

"You are awesome as always, Mistress."

Chase hissed as he nodded.

"I shall agree that you are, Mistress."

Cairo closed his eyes and smiled.

"We're getting closer to that guild. I hope we have a better chance of finding this Minerva that you seek, Mistress."

Melnyxa nodded.

"Yes. We shall."

Phaxon stopped and they looked at him.

"Hey Mistress, I smell someone that has a similar to yours. They're coming rather fast to this city."

Melnyxa nodded then looked at Chase who looked at her.

"In that case, Chase, you know what to do."

Chase nodded while he made his hissing sound then dissolved into the ground. The others put their masks back on and went different ways throughout the city.


	4. Snakes on the train

The next morning Minerva was woken up by hearing something that sounded odd. She looked at Erza and Lucy who were both still sleeping then she looked out of the window. It was still dark outside so then she got up and went to the next cart to see what the noise was. After reaching the next cart she surprised that there was no one in sight. Her eyes soon landed on someone that was sitting with their back turned to her.

Minerva shrugged then turned to leave but froze when she heard the person speak.

"You have a sharp sense of hearing."

Minerva looked back at the person who was now standing. He wore a black cloak and a skull metal mask of a snake.

"Who are you?"

"I am Chase Viper, are you the one named Minerva?"

"How did you know my name?"

"I have my reasons. Now Minerva, come quietly, if you want everyone on this train to see the next light of day."

"What do you mean?"

"Since you use Territory magic you are not affected by my mist poison that is in the air as we speak."

Minerva glared at him. She wasn't sure what to do then closed her eyes.

"If I come with you, you'll leave everyone on this train alone?"

"You have my word."

Just then a sword came from out of no where and cut Chase on his shoulder but he didn't flinch. Minerva looked behind her to see Lucy and Erza. Erza was in her Heaven's Wheel armor and was glaring at Chase. Minerva was in shock to see them.

"How did you both know?"

Erza didn't look away from Chase as she spoke.

"We heard you leaving and we sensed that there was something in the air."

Chase folded his arms.

"I was hoping not to do this but everyone on this train will die tonight."

Then in a heartbeat screams were head in the cart behind them. Erza looked at Lucy.

"Lucy help the passengers we can take this guy."

Lucy nodded then left while Chase started his fight with Minerva and Erza. As they were fighting Chase was kicked in the face and fell back.

"As expected from a member of the Orlando family."

Minerva blinked then she saw Chases looking back at her but his mask was broken. Chase then smiled at them.

"As for your other friend, she will be meeting another member."

**With Lucy**

Lucy summoned Virgo who was drilling holes making the snakes to fall in them everywhere. After all the snakes were gone Lucy turned to leave but saw a person that had a skull metal mask of a hound.

"Who are you?"

The person took his mask off and started to snicker.

"My, I hit the jackpot. You're kind of cute, what do you say, blondie? Wanna go have fun somewhere else?"

Lucy shuddered while Virgo just looked at him.

"Shall I punish him, princess?"

"Be my guest."

Virgo charged at Phoenix but was overwhelmed by him. After Virgo disappeared Lucy summoned Loke who was able to keep up with Phoenix.

"Wow, for a lion you sure are tough but are fast?"

Phoenix launched himself at Loke kicking him into the wall. After he did that he was crouching down like an animal.

"Here I come."

He ran towards them attacking Loke with his claws.

"You're going down!"

"I'm not going to lost to you!"

"You're going to because I want to win!"

With that Phoenix elbow slammed Loke in the back causing him to vanish. When that was over Phoenix turned around to face Lucy.

"So Blondie, how about our- where she go?"

Lucy had left and Pheonix growled in anger.

"Damn it!"

He got off the running train not bothering to chase Lucy everywhere.

**With Minerva and Erza**

They were still fighting Chase but then Chase jumped back from them.

"It would appear that you two are stronger than I thought. I guess I will have to take this battle more fierce."

Erza blinked.

'He's been holding back this whole time?'

Chase latched onto the ceiling then looked at them.

"This should be more interesting."

Just then snakes of all sorts began to appear from everywhere. Minerva coated her hands in magic then began to fight whatever snake came near her. Erza on the other hand was fighting Chase still since Minerva told her that she could handle the snakes on her own. Chase smiled as he saw a snake slid from behind Minerva.

"Now."

Erza looked at Minerva and spotted the snake.

"Minerva! Behind you!"

Minerva looked behind her to the see the snake and the snake bit her in the left calve. Minerva winced and dropped to one knee in pain but then she looked up to see the snakes leaving her. She blinked then noticed that the lighting in the cart was getting darker then she looked up and saw a full grown anaconda coming towards her. Minerva couldn't move that much then she was grabbed by the large snake.

Minerva started to be crushed by the snake.

'This can't be happening! Not like this!'

Erza stopped her fight to rush to help Minerva. Minerva grunted in more pain as the giant snake squeezed her more. Erza got one of her swords and chopped the anaconda's head off causing it to drop Minerva. Erza ran to Minerva to check if she was alright. She helped Minerva to her feet then glared up at Chase who was looking at her.

"She took quite a bite and a squeeze. Judging by her breaths, I would say she has two hours before death. Good bye."

Chase then left the cart leaving them behind.

Erza looked down at Minerva then she helped Minerva to get out of that cart.

"Hold on, Minerva."

After they made it out Erza and Lucy had Minerva to lay down then Erza ran back to where the two carts were connected. She had grabbed the blade that she had and broke the chains that had the two carts connected.

When she was done she went to Minerva and saw that the snake bite she had gotten was swelled up. Lucy took off her belt and tied it tightly right under Minerva's knee. Minerva looked at them as she watched them do that.

"Erza...Lucy... what are you-"

She was cut off when she felt Erza use something sharp to cut the swell bite open. Blood and venom were both oozing out then Minerva watched as Erza came closer and put her mouth on the bite. While Erza was sucking up the venom and would spit it out in a cup that she had gotten from the other cart. Minerva was squeezing Lucy's hand tightly as she tried her best not to scream or cry out in pain.

After Erza was done she backed away so that Lucy could bandage the injury.

Lucy frowned then looked at Erza.

"Who were those guys?'

Erza looked out the window.

"Judging by their features, I'm guessing they're the ones who attacked all of those guilds recently."

Minerva was too weak to talk. She was even trying to keep her eyes open but couldn't Erza looked at her then had Minerva's head on her lap.

"Just rest, we'll get you help real soon."

Minerva looked at Erza then her eyes closed.

"...thank you."

**In the city of Joya**

Chase and Phoenix arrived at the city. They were then greeted by Melnyxa and Cairo.

"How did it go on the train?"

Chase looked at her.

"Minerva was on that train but we ended up fighting then one of my snakes bit her."

Melnyxa frowned at him.

"How long does she have?"

"Two hours but since they cut the train in half she'll be in this town within the next 20 minutes."

"Alright then. How many are with her?"

Phoenix smiled.

"Two other girls. One is a blonde that has these golden keys with her and the other is known as the Titania, Erza, Scarlet."

Melnyxa blinked.

"In that case we might be having another fight with them when they get here. Chase, Cairo you two will fight the Titania while I get Minerva."

All of them agreed and Melnyxa left the group with one thought on her mind.

'We'll finally meet again, Minerva.'


End file.
